Definitely Maybe
by abyssjoey
Summary: Guy falls in love with Priscilla who has a boyfriend named Sain, who's really not that loyal to her. Set in modern world Fire Emblem High School. GuyxPriscilla. Minor JoshuaxNatasha, MattxLeila, IkexElinciaxSoren, KentxFiora


Note: This takes place in modern world, Fire Emblem High School. It also contains other characters from different Fire Emblem games, so don't be shocked if Lethe (FE9/10) and Joshua (FE8) were mentioned!

Disclaimer: I do NOT, say do NOT own the lyrics to the song "Definitely Maybe" by FM Static, and so as Fire Emblem. If there were some altering made with the lyrics, it's only for purposes to match the Fire Emblem characters.

**Definitely Maybe**

She's so...beautiful.

That one girl on the streets I see all the time--her red, alluring hair flowing smoothly, her rosy white face emitting a warm glow that enlightened my dear heart, and her eyes...those captivating moss green eyes. It couldn't help but leave me thunderstruck at her presence.

_"I met a girl named Priscilla_

_And she lived in the heart of America_

_She liked black caddies, listened to puff daddy_

_Danced until her legs were sore"_

I wanted to come up to her and talk to her--I wanted to share a lot of things with her, and in the end...hopefully ask her out on a date. But then, there he was...that olive green haired guy right beside her. They were rather intimate...and I couldn't help but feel envious.

I looked closer...and found out that guy was Sain.

There were tons of bad news roaming around the campus about that Sain's lousy acts. I've heard from Matt he's got a lot of girls hanging around his sleeves--Rebecca, Fiora, Lyn, Ilyana and Tethys to name a few. And that's rreeaalll bad news.

_"She worked around the corner_

_At a diner with a grouchy owner_

_And her boyfriend Sain_

_Dates another girl named Rebecca_

_He loves her definitely maybe"_

Thinking about that lout Sain's scheme and love for women makes my stomach feel bad. I couldn't take his womanizing. Please, just wake me up when all this dream is over. How come those girls never knew they were being tricked? Especially...that one girl I met.

I badly want to approach her. To tell her how beautiful she is...well that's just impossible. At least I should try to say hi--be acquainted with her or something. But somehow...I feel scared. What would you say to me? Would we get along and somehow become lovers in the end? Will you ignore me?...somehow I hope not.

_"Don't think I can take it--wake me when it's over_

_She's so far away, I wish that it was closer_

_I see you everyday and I'm too scared to go over_

_I wonder what she'd say I barely even know her"_

Whenever I pass by their house, and the place where she works at...it justs breaks my heart to see that Sain with him, eyeing other girls when she wasn't looking--waving and blowing a kiss, staring at their cleavage. I feel sorry for her...how she is unvalued by her boyfriend. He's supposed to be the loyal one here! He should try to be honest with the women around him for some time!

_"How much longer will this keep getting stronger?_

_I wonder what she's doing while I'm singing myself to sleep?_

_Coz' he's a faker, So see ya' later_

_I wonder when you're realize she means a lot more to me."_

It was Friday. School was out, and all the other guys in my class were going out with their girlfriends tonight. Matt's out with Leila, Joshua with Natasha (even if she's the school nurse), Ike with Elincia (though Soren tagged along), and a lot more. For some reason, I felt jealous of them. They had their better halves already, while I've none.

"Hey, Guy, wanna join the party at Hector's house?" Matthew said, Leila right behind him. I wanted to join, but I'd fear I'd be the odd-one-out there. I glanced towards that girl's house just on the other side of the street--but was astounded as she was right behind me.

What? She's here? I didn't know what to do. Should I say something to her? What should I do?? Should I ask her out at the party this night? I couldn't speak, I was silenced at her beauty--her red, alluring hair flowing smoothly, her rosy white face emitting a warm glow that enlightened my dear heart, and her eyes...those captivating moss green eyes.

Finally, it came out, "U-Uummm...you-you wanna come to the party tonight? It's--it's..oh by the way, I'm Guy, and can you come w-with me to the party tonight?"

She stared right back, somehow she didn't look pleased.

Crap. I'm such a damn bad guy. I could never get a girlfriend.

Then, as drops of sweat came dripping down my face--all that tension got to me--she replied in a euphemistic voice.

"Sorry, Guy. My name's Priscilla. Thanks for asking me out, but...my boyfriend's picking me up at 6. I really don't wanna disappoint him."

Damn it. She really loves that...that Sain, right?

_"I saw you in the hallway when my last class was just over_

_It was Friday school was out tonight_

_Everything seems to be alright_

_I said, "Yo, are you going to the party at The Cove?"_

_She said, "He's picking me up at 6 again, and I don't wanna disappoint my boyfriend.""_

"Umm, yeah. Uh...nice meeting you...Priscilla."

You know your boyfriend? He's only faking you. He doesn't really love you and he's got tons of women riding his back. I suggest you kick him hard in the butt. It would be nicer if I'd be your boyfriend, right? I'm gonna protect you.

No way am I gonna say that.

I went home feeling all stupid, sorrowful and angry at the same time. Maybe I shouldn't have been so stupid and show'd her some manly moves or something. Maybe...I should've been frank and said I loved her? No. That wouldn't work out. Maybe I--I really don't know how to deal with her! Yes, maybe I could beat up that Sain and start a war for her...wait, I just knew her name! It was Priscilla!

I slept thinking about Priscilla--feeling distressed and entangled, but somehow happy at the same time.

_"How much longer will this keep getting stronger?_

_I wonder what she's doing while I'm singing myself to sleep?_

_'Coz he's a faker, So see ya' later_

_I wonder when you're real because she means a lot more to me."_

Then, Matt and Joshua and the other students watched a certain movie that was out. There they were--Matt's arms wrapped around Leila, and Leila loving every minute of it. Joshua had Natasha with him as well, and I could see a lot of familiar faces around.

Including Priscilla and Sain.

They were seated right in front of us. He held her hand, his arms wrapped around her, and he kissed her on the face once every 10 seconds. I could feel my heart tear apart and I could feel that indescribable sorrow...by just looking at them.

Then, after some few scenes, that Sain guy went off and told Priscilla he was just thirsty and had to drink water. But when I saw him, he wasn't drinking--he was spending his time with the other girls!

I couldn't take it. It just makes me so pissed!

When he returned, he held Priscilla's hands again, and kissed her another time. However, he wasn't looking at her--he was looking over to Fiora who was beside Kent!!

"What kind of decent man are you, you annoying piece of &%$^#!"

No, I didn't say that. But I felt like saying it.

_"And she's staring at his picture hanging in her locker_

_She's telling all the girls about all the things that he bought her_

_I saw what really happen all those times he went for water_

_When we were at the movie theater watching Harry Potter_

_He had his hands on every single girl he laid his eyes on_

_He's a break up to you he's a pilon_

_And even when he kissed her,_

_He was looking over Farina's older sister!"_

In the end, there she was, foolishly being tricked. Now that she's moving, I wish I could have done something to make her stay. I wish I could have told her what I really felt about her, even if I barely even knew her. She's gone now.

But I'm glad Sain's also away from her. Finally (and hopefully), she can love a decent guy...some decent guy like me.

_"How much longer will this keep getting stronger?_

_I wonder what she's doing while I'm singing myself to sleep?_

_Coz he's a faker; So see y'a later_

_I wonder when you're real I say she means a lot more to me_

_I met a girl named Priscilla_

_And she lived in the heart of America_

_She liked black catties, listened to puff daddy_

_Danced until her legs were sore_

_She worked around the corner_

_And Madonna at the ground she owned her_

_And her boyfriend Sain_

_Dates another girl named Rebecca_

_He loves her definitely maybe."_

**THE END.**


End file.
